


Small Towns

by chicklitbitch



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something i wrote on a gloomy day. I think it qualifies as poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Towns

 

Small Towns.

  
Small Houses.

Small Gardens.

Small People.

 

Small Eyes.

Small Minds.

Small Lives.

 

 


End file.
